The Sun Still Shines When I Close my Eyes
by loveu5missu6
Summary: 9 months ago Serena Van Der Woodsen became pregnant with Nate Archibald's child. Momma Woodsen doesn't want the baby anymore. Nate gets saddled down with the kid. Nate-maybe OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story idea came to me when I was with my mom and we were talking about Lifetime movies. It's that plot where the baby is left on the doorstep and the daddy has to take care of it. So, I decided to do it GG style, but this time Nate and Serena style-even though I LOVE Chair(: So, enjoy! Also, this is based on BOOKS! NOT TV SHOW!**

**Summary: 9 months ago Serena Van Der Woodsen became pregnant with Nate Archibald's child. Momma Woodsen doesn't want the baby anymore. Nate gets saddled down with the kid.**

The Sun still Shines when I close my Eyes

_Chapter One: The Arrival_

_2 ½ weeks ago…_

Serena Van der Woodsen woke up to a huge kick. She was nine months pregnant with Nate Archibald's child, and living with her brother for the time being. She had been awaiting the arrival of the child for nine months. Not exactly anticipation, because the baby would be without a father, but none the less Serena was having a baby. Someone who would love her no matter what.

Her eyes were wide as she felt the water. Her water had indeed broken. She checked the clock. 12:03 in the morning on September 14th. She quickly arose, feeling shaken and walked as fast as she could to her brother's room across the hall.

"Eric!" she yelled shaking him.

Eric woke up with a start. "Serena?" he asked unsure.

"It's time."

That woke him up completely. He was out of his sheets in five seconds flat.

"Let's go. Do you have everything?" Serena nodded as she clutched her brother's hand.

"Ok…Let's get to the elevator, in a cab and to the hospital." Eric said, making it sound simple."

_Present time…_

Serena was tired. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom she had named Lucas Benjamin Archibald. She had put Nate's name on the birth certificate, and given him his last name. Eric had suggested numerous times to give Nate a call and tell him about his son, but every time Serena picked up the phone, she pretended to hear Lucas cry or her cell phone ring.

Serena could barely handle the baby boy anymore. She was tired. Lucas was a handful, and her brother never really took an interest in changing his diaper at 4:00 in the morning.

"Shh, Lucas, shh baby boy." she cooed to her son.

Lucas had caught a cold sometime, being on 2 weeks old, Serena had done her best to cope with her sick child.

Nate Archibald hadn't seen his girlfriend in nine and a half months. So, assuming that it had been that long without a text or phone call he had assumed they were through, and had become interested in three girls he had seen numerous times at the local club. Their names were Ashley, Cassie, and Marley. All beautiful, he couldn't chose one, so he chose all three.

He had been staying in one of Chuck Bass's hotel rooms, for a discount, thanks to Chuck who had decided to be generous.

Chuck and Blair had been going steady for about a year, and Chuck (amazingly) hadn't screwed up (really bad) so far.

It was a Thursday when Nate's doorbell rang. He had been watching a video on Youtube on how to beat level 16 of Mafia Wars, but he paused it and jogged over to the door. He looked out the peephole seeing nothing. He assumed it was a prank doorbell ring, and so he went back to his laptop.

About an hour later his phone rang.

_Blair Waldorf is calling you…_

He hit the answer call and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Blair." Blair said chirpily.

"I know. Amazing how caller ID works, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Anyways, Chuck and I are having dinner tonight with mother and father-you're welcome to join."

"What's for dinner?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Shrimp Scampi." Blair answered immediately.

"Sure. I'll be there…what time?"

"Umm, how about 6?" Blair asked.

"Sounds fine."

They hung up, without goodbyes, both knowing that the conversation was over.

As he was walking back to the couch he heard what sounded like a baby crying. He shook the thought out of his head, but the crying continued. He decided to investigate.

He slipped on a pair of Nike slip on sandals and opened the door. He looked down and he saw it.

_It _being a baby. He crouched down and looked at it.

The baby's cheeks were tear stained, and it was so tiny. There was a note on the blanket that was covering him up.

_**Dear Nate,**_

_**This is Lucas Benjamin Archibald. He's yours. He's 2 ½ weeks old. He has a cold. Please take good care of him. I'm sorry, but I couldn't.**_

_**-Serena Van der Woodsen. **_

Nate was in shock. He looked down at the baby and he picked the note back up. He then picked the baby carrier up, with the baby inside. There was also a few packages of diapers and a few suitcases of clothes, and baby formula, along with a pink folder, like the ones they have in lawyers offices with all of the stuff they need to present in court.

He went back and got everything inside, then put the back of his hand on Lucas's forehead. It was burning.

He went into his bathroom and looked through the wooden cupboard until he found the thermometer. He unwrapped it and took it back to the baby. He stuck it in his ear and looked at the temperature; 101.

Nate sighed and threw the thermometer down and sat on the couch. He picked up the folder and looked inside. He picked out the first piece of paper he saw.

**Paternity Test:**

_Lucas Benjamin Archibald_

_Father: Nathanial Archibald_

_Mother: Serena Van der Woodsen_

_Nathanial and Serena are the biological parents of Lucas._

There were a whole string of papers about the baby-the birth certificate:

_Lucas Benjamin Archibald_

**6 lbs. 4 ounces 12 inches long**

**Nathanial Archibald-biological father**

**Serena Van der Woodsen-biological mother**

**Birthdate: September 14****th****, 2011**

Nate sighed as he picked his Blackberry up from the coffee table. He selected Blair and waited as it rung. It finally went to voicemail.

"Blair, I won't be coming for dinner tonight. Bye."

**Hey people!**

**GG here for the first time in a year! Wow, college is hard work! But, I'm on labor day vacation (I might've stretched it a bit), and I'm back in NY! **

_**Sightings:**_

_**Since I've only been in NY a few weeks, I haven't seen much. I did see S at the Gym. She looked a bit heavier than she used to. I saw B, C, N, and J at Horoscopes for dinner one night, and the next morning B at Barney's picking up a scarf she had set aside just for herself. NY is busy-and I might have to stretch vacation a little longer…**_

_**You Know you've Missed me; Gossip Girl…**_

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think? Also if you like Chair (Blair and Chuck) I have another story called, "We're just friends isn't gonna work this time"_


	2. Where's Serena?

**A/N: Sorry if this sucks guys, but you simply must understand…I sit with the most ANNOYING PERSON EVER on the bus. I will not mention names, what bus or whatever, just know that you are so LUCKY that you don't have to sit with him…now, I am tired, but will try my best!**

_Chapter Two: _

_**Hey people!**_

_**Constance is so last year, now all the people of interest are getting their diplomas in college. So…I've been sort of kind of busy trying to track down B and C. They're together, as always, but they meet at the strangest places. Hmmm? S is no longer seen around New York…bummer, but I have a feeling she will be back! (: Oh, and of course we've got precious N. He's not been doing much, and he's been cutting class. Now that's a DETENTION!**_

_**So, that's all for now my pretties. It's time to show your support and tell us what you hear, see, or think! It's Gossip time!**_

_**You know you me, **_

_**Gossip Girl **_

Nate woke up to the piercing sound of Lucas crying. He had officially decided that it was bizarre that he had a kid. He'd thought it was bizarre for a half a second.

Then he'd felt betrayed by Serena.

After that he began to ignore Lucas.

Then he'd decided he would do all he could.

He'd decided he'd have another paternity test.

He'd decided that he would do _something _about 40 times before settling on the facts. He had landed on doing whatever he could, again. He had scooped the kid up and had changed his onesie into a cute cow one. After that he had fed the little boy, which had resulted in Nate having to change 2 times.

He had then set the laid the baby down on his bed and surrounded him with blankets. Luke had fallen asleep fairly carefully and Nate had set down to eat and watch some Jersey Shore.

He went into the kitchen, and hit the "OFF VOLUME" on his microwave, so it would just flash when his food was done. He put a plastic plate in the microwave and lined it was 2 hotdogs, some leftover macaroni from a diner party and had set a pickled egg on a napkin. He turned on his TV in the kitchen and started watching The Situation and Snooki fighting.

Carefully he got his dinner out and watched quietly.

It wasn't until an hour later that Lucas woke up again.

"Lucas, you're ok, shhh." Nate shushed quietly to the tiny baby.

He had faintly remembered the note that said he was sick.

He carefully laid a hand on Luke's forehead, sure enough, he was warm. Nate laid Luke on his shoulder and swayed hoping that Lucas would stop crying. It didn't come so easily.

"Luke, buddy, stop crying…" Nate whispered to the baby boy.

Luke didn't stop.

Finally, Nate laid Luke on the floor with blankets around him. Nate decided to try the thing he had seen in the movie "Life as we Know it". Where you leave the kid cry.

So, Luke cried for about 20 minutes, non stop.

Nate finally picked the baby up and grabbed a little T-Rex blanket and he laid down on the couch in front of the plasma screen television. He put on CSI and then laid Luke on his chest, carefully covering him up

Luke stopped crying and then became silently awake. His bright navy blue eyes were looking up at his father. Nate looked down and smiled a little bit.

He was kind of in awe, that he could have helped make _that. _He was beautiful, handsome. He was perfect. (well, he would be perfect whenever he could get him to be quiet.)

_**Where is he? -Eric**_

Serena Van der Woodsen picked her iPhone up to the text message from Eric. She sighed and hit the delete button. She picked up her coffee that she had gotten from a Starbucks in New Jersey.

It had only been a few hours, and Serena had quickly got on a bus that switched 2 times in the journey to get to the small state of New Jersey. She had found an apartment while on the bus, and had began ordering some things from some of the outlet stores, like her bed and a few clothing items. She had packed everything that could fit in her pink bag, and had even kept one of Luke's pink blankets (Eric had thought Serena had said she was having a girl) that had "Lucas" stitched onto it.

_**S, plz. Wut did u 2? -Eric**_

She hit the ignore button again and set her laptop down on the table along with her iPhone and her iPad.

She quickly connected onto the wireless connection to her laptop and got onto her surveillance device. She didn't see anything, except for pitch black.

Serena had put a hidden camera in the carrier that Lucas had arrived in.

She hadn't been so smart to thinking that he may have put it in a closet or something. She sighed as she laid her head on the table. She had become self conscious since she had ditched Lucas. He was what had made her late for work, made her leak whenever she was in the middle of the store-she couldn't have gone anywhere without worrying what kind of mistake he was going to cause this time.

Sure, it wasn't exactly _his _fault. It was Nate's fault (and she sometimes blamed herself a bit). No mater how much she convinced herself she loved the little baby that she had carried around in her abdomen for 9 months she couldn't convince herself that she didn't want her old life back.

After convincing herself that leaving a baby unattended was completely OK she grabbed all her things and she left Starbucks. She went down the street to a tiny little shop called Four hundred meets My Pocket and she bought herself her first pair of new shoes since Lucas's arrival.

She felt good.

Hey, if the shoe fits-wear it. Even if it means ditching your kid.

_**Hey People!**_

_**Well, it's been a few hours (I'm trying to make up for that year you didn't hear from me!) Anyways, have I got some news for you. In those couple hours that I went to Barney's, and the Textbook Barn you guys got online and gave us a precious thing that I like to call…MAIL! Oh, I love it. Especially hearing all those funny nicknames you come up with! So, some that stuck out to me!**_

_**YOUR MAIL:**_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**Yo, what up? I live in NJ nd I was Starbucks with my GF getting coffee n my GF said tht she thought she saw this blond girl somewhere. She has blue eyes and she's a bit chubby. She looked a 'lil sad. Nd my GF reads this, and I checked out ur blog, and it reminds me of the girl I saw. I think it's S.**_

_**Peace-**_

_**MrCoffeeBreakBoy**_

_**Dear MrCoffeeBreakBoy,**_

_**Do you have to write like that. Uggh, it gets on my nerves. But thanks for the inbox-it could be S. Did you say New Jersey? OMG, who knows what S is. I will say, I haven't seen her anywhere in NYC! OHMIGOD!**_

_**-GG**_

_**Dear Gossip Goddess,**_

_**Hello! I love your column and website. But, I think I live in the same apartment complex as N. I live in Bass Highs Hill Apartment complex. Anyways…I love you gossip goddess! =)**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**_love-ya-likeOH**_

_**Dear _love-ya-likeOH,**_

_**Umm…thanks. But it's Gossip GIRL. I appreciate the overly exaggerated love though. It could be! I thought he lived there, but he could live in a dorm. Is he extremely handsome? DESCRIPTIONS PLEASE!**_

_**_GOSSIP_GIRL**_

_**Sightings:**_

_**N, S, or B are seen nowhere downtown. I did see C though with step mom at Amelia's restaurant…What's for lunch?**_

_**You know you love me: Gossip Girl**_

**A/N: Can you tell me what you think? I'm super sad right now. So a review or two may make me feel better. Bye! =] **


	3. Not so nice Meeting You Here

**A/N: Here you go. You're do for an update. I'm hoping all you guys survived your first week of school…:D and some of the second. Friday is TOMMORROW!:D I am EXCITED. Painting nails again and toenails…woo hoo!**

The Sun still Shines when I close my Eyes

_Chapter Three: Not so nice meeting you here_

_**Hey people!**_

_**GG again! I've extended my break a little longer. Who cares? It's time for me to get back into the rhythm again. So, I've spotted some interesting things. Keep reading…**_

_**Sightings: **_

_**No N or S. ): bummer! But I saw B wearing a black jacket and ultra dark sunglasses meeting a mysterious coated figure. Does C know about this? Oh, but C isn't as innocent he appears to be-he was caught talking to an attractive girl in Central Park. She had straight black hair and bright green eyes. Interesting…is this couple falling apart? **_

_**Your Mail:**_

_**Dear Gossip Girl,**_

_**Well I was at the park today. I think I saw C. He was talking to a girl (Ahem, make that a few girls!). I thought B and C were dating?**_

_**-ConfusedCalico**_

_**Dear CC,**_

_**Well, I was at Central Park too! Maybe we saw each other. Anyways, I saw C. Yeah, that's for sure, but I only saw him talking to 1 girl. Did I leave too early? Cat crumbs! D: **_

_**-GG**_

_**Ta Ta for now, my little friends. Send me your sightings. I need them to build on. Love and gossip.**_

_**-Gossip Girl.**_

Lucas slept for a good 4 hours. Eventually daddy Nate fell asleep too, mainly because he was afraid if he moved a muscle the tiny baby would either fall off his chest or wake up.

Lucas woke up first.

He made a soft sound in his throat but, load enough for Nate to wake up.

When Nate woke up, he pulled himself up so he was sitting up, and he picked Luke off of him. He quickly laid him on his lap and yawned.

After an hour of sitting silently with Luke, while watching television he finally got the courage to check his phone.

Nate had kept Serena's number in his phone, in case she wanted a quickie. That hadn't happened since they had broken up, and she had given birth to Lucas.

Nate got out the little carrying device that Lucas had arrived in. He carefully strapped little Luke in and then carried him out to the kitchen. He set him on the table as got his phone off the charger. He called room service.

"Room service, Mr. Archibald?" Marques, the chef, asked quickly in heavily accented English.

"Uh, yeah Marques-eggs with bacon-toast and…hang on a second. He ran with the phone to where he had put all the supplies. Baby food…?

"Mr. Archibald, I'm getting more room service calls. Could you hurry up?" Marques asked. He was impatient.

"Umm, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Oh, and a fresh carton of milk if you would." Nate answered. He picked up a little jar of orange clumpy mixture with oranges and peaches on the lid in elegant print.

"Sure thing, I will have Katen up with it in about half an hour, yes?"

"Sounds good. Thanks." Nate said as he hung up. He put the phone back into the dock and then he took out one of his smaller spoons. He opened the jar and set it on the table, jabbing the spoon into it as well. He picked his son out of the carrying case and set him on the table, flat, on his back. He put a small amount of pureed orange and peach on the spoon and quickly put it in the little boys mouth.

That didn't go as planned.

Luke spit the food out, and since he was lying down, it came back on top of him.

Nate threw the spoon down and picked Lucas up. He laid him against his chest, even though the food was getting on an expensive shirt, he took Luke to his bathroom and changed his clothes.

He checked the diaper.

He threw up a little in his mouth, as he put it in the toilet, just wanting to get rid of it. He put on a fresh diaper (kind of), and then took off the onesie completely. This including the socks, and his little jacket. He threw his tiny clothes on the floor, so that Luke was completely naked, except for his diaper.

Nate rummaged through one of the bags that had arrived with him and he grabbed a tiny pair of jeans, that looked somewhat similar to a pair of Nate's. He slipped them on the chubby little legs of Luke and then grabbed a green shirt that had orange stripes across it. He put on a pair of green and orange socks, and then added a pair of mini slip on Nike shoes. He then found a baby wipe and swiftly, almost _motherly _like he cleaned off Luke's face.

He turned the light off, and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He set Lucas back into his little mini bed and then went over to where he had put the big box that was labeled high chair. He took it from the closet. It was already put together so he set it down and then put Luke in securely, and pushed him beside one of the chairs.

"Room service!" a girly, almost _fake _voice cooed from outside. Nate walked towards the door.

Serena woke up in a strange room.

The walls were painted blue with white trim. The bed sheets were white with blue polka dots lazily plastered everywhere. Her laptop was sitting at the foot of the bed and their was an empty coffee cup on the nightstand.

Her first thought was "Luke."

Her second thought; "Where am I?"

Her third thought was a big sigh of relief, "New Jersey. No baby. No rules."

She got out of bed and took her laptop out with her into the kitchen. She started a cup of coffee-she had never actually had to do the coffee-someone always did that for her, whether it be Eric or her mom, or even Franco, the chef at the place she was staying at with her brother.

After finally figuring out how to make a cup of coffee she went into the living room. And for the first time since Lucas had been born she turned on Jersey Shore. And she turned it up loud. Her brother had always said that it was bad for Lucas to hear cuss words at a young age. Serena had complained numerous times, but it just hadn't worked. Lucas always won.

She watched 4 episodes of that, and at 1:00 she grabbed her iPhone and went into her room, where her closet was. Realizing, quickly that all her clothes were simply too big she picked out one that was purple with a puke stain from Lucas, that was hide able if she wore an Aero sweater, and a pair of pregnancy jeans, that her water had broken in, she went outside into the fresh air.

And her fourth thought; "Shopping."

Blair Waldorf did not like to prepare for something that was not.

And that is what Nate had done to her.

She hadn't received the voicemail until her parents had started to arrive, and she had sat out an extra plate and everything for the butt hole.

So she went over to his apartment and pretended to be room service.

He opened the door and she barged in.

"Blair!" he yelled.

This was not how she was supposed to find out about the baby.

And at that moment Lucas started to cry.

Icing on the cake.

Blair looked at Nate.

"Is that a baby?"

"Err, no?"

She ran into the kitchen where Luke was sitting crying.

"You stole a baby?" Blair asked in shock.

"Of course not." Nate ran over to where Luke was, and scooped him up, and started rocking back and forth.

"Who's kid is it?" Blair asked.

"Uh…well…it's sort of mine…and…Serena's" he answered.

Luke was calmed. But Blair wasn't….

_**Hey people!**_

_**GG as always. Short update, because I'm agreed to spend the afternoon with mom tomorrow. Why I did that, I have no idea. But, she did say she would buy me whatever I wanted. Cha-ching! New shoes from Barney's. I spotted a hot coral pink pair. (: ooh, can you smell deal or what? Sorry, off topic. Here's my very short update before I can do it tomorrow evening. **_

_**Sightings:**_

_**Not much action here in NYC. ): bummer, as usual, I haven't seen N in a while. I smell something fishy. Oh, and S? Forget it, she's nowhere to be seen. Maybe in NJ where one of our readers said? We'll be checking this out, SOON. But, I did see C with that black haired girl talking at 5 guys with hot chocolate. He bought, like a gentleman (gasp!). Maybe an affair. Awl, we thought B and C were getting along PERFECTLY. We were wrong. But, B's not innocent, as always. She's spotted at St. Jude's chatting it up with the swim team guys. Hmm…something is most definitely going on around these parts of NY. **_

_**Your Mail: **_

_**Dear GG,**_

_**Love your column so much! My friend and I LOVE it, and check every DAY for updates. So, I was reading a mail from someone who said they thought they saw S in NJ…well my friend and I are heading there for a shopping trip…Should we snoop around a little for S? Be your little spies? (: I love you GG! **_

_**~spycamp145**_

_**Dear spycamp145,**_

_**Aw, you're sweet. I'm glad your enjoying the GOSSIP! Well, that would be fantastic, dear. Split up and look for clues. I have your e-mail from your last e-mail, and I'll send you some inbox. Just some details on spy work. So, just check your e-mails and keep reading. We might need your help.**_

_**Gossip girl.**_

_**So that's all for now, my lovelies. We'll be keeping a close eye on C and B. And we'll be looking HARD for N. So, please send us some inbox! I love it. I need it. I will die without it. You might end up on Gossip Girl. **_

_**~Gossip Girl~ You know you love me. **_

**A/N: some reviews would be nice, but I will most likely not be able to check them until Monday. I will be Camping until Sunday, which we leave on Saturday. Oh, by the way, I might create a Facebook page for loveu5missu6 with some updates. So if your on Facebook keep reading my stories for some info on that. BYE! :D **


	4. S Can't hide from me!

_**The Sun Still Shines when I close my Eyes**_

_Chapter Four: S can't hide from Me! _

A/N: OH HAPPY DAY! I have a Facebook for fans of my writing. The link will be up after I give you deets on why you NEED to like it!Be the first 5 to like this page and you will receive so prizes! I'm CHANGING IT…SO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR FUTHER DETAILS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

.com/browse/page_fans/?page_id=135194429911493!/pages/Loveu5Missu6-Fanfictionnet-writer/135194429911493?sk=wall ß like…or like!

_**Hey People!Gossip Girl isn't feeling it today, considering we have the most epically boring people in New York (N!) **_

_**You know I'll update soon,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

Blair looked over at Nate again, in pure shock.

"What?"

Nate had taken Luke to the living room where he had sat down on the couch, outstretched, holding Lucas across his chest, carefully caressing him. Blair had followed immediately and had sat down in the $1,000 recliner that his former maid, Lindana had given him whenever he was a little depressed about Serena moving. Sweetheart!

Blair was still in shock whenever Nate continued the story.

"But, he's so tiny." she said, in a whisper, as Lucas had fallen asleep during the quick story, and now Nate was rubbing his thumb of his soft clothing.

"He's two weeks old, B." he said softly. "He's not even a month old, and Serena decided that she would drop him off with me. She didn't…she didn't even call."

"His name?" she asked, not really listening to anything else he had said.

"Lucas…err, Luke." he corrected himself. He had decided to give little Luke a nickname, being Luke of course.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

Nate shrugged, as he positioned himself, to pick him up. Luke stirred a little, but didn't wake up fully. He laid Luke in Blair's twig arms and she brought his belly up to her nose, where she smelled him. "He's gorgeous."

Nate made a half smile as he got up from the spot where he was sitting and walked back into the kitchen. His breakfast hadn't been delivered yet, and his throat was dry. He got out a bottle of Ice Punch Gatorade and walked slowly back into the living room.

"When did you get him?" she asked, as if they were talking about a puppy.

"He arrived yesterday." he said as he chugged some Ice Punch down his throat. Lucas had woken up, and was silent, but looking at Blair.

"I love him." she said quietly.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Watch him?" he asked her as he sprang up from his seat.

She nodded as she got comfortable on the couch, and brought him up to her face, and kissed his forehead.

Nate opened the door to see Katen. Katen is one of the twenty women staff that goes to people in the hotels rooms to give food. She has whitish blond hair that she pulls up into a high ponytail, and she does her eyes with a dark smoky black, and around the entire premises she adds a neon or bright color. Today she had a most common look, with just white around the black, and her lips were painted a pinkish red. She was fairly young, only about 27, and she was gorgeous. But, unfortunately for Nate she was engaged to Reece Logan who was an extremely handsome actor to be.

"Thanks Katen." he said.

She gave him a warm smile and a quick hello then scurried to the elevators.

Nate shut the door softly, learning that his way of doing things was going to have to be altered for this little boy that he called his son. He took the platter of delicious food; his mouth watering to the kitchen. As he set out all of the contents, his eggs, the milk he'd ordered for little Luke and the orange juice, he got out one of the baby bottles he had put in his drawer. He unfastened the lid and tidily poured some of the white liquid into it and snapped the lid shut. He put the rest of the milk into the fridge as he set the bottle into the microwave to heat up.

While he waited for the milk he walked into the living room where Blair was sitting with Luke, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Nate?"

"I need him, B." he said walking in front of her and kneeling down so that they were eye level.

She relinquished her new found addiction.

_MOBILE UPDATE FROM GOSSIP GIRL:_

_Hey guys! _

_No excitement yet on upper east side. But word I'm hearing is tht S is in New Jersey. I'm heading there tonight (1 night only, I'll be back!). Staying super fancy hotel. Updating freq. w/ phone I promise. Also mom told me it might be a good idea to bring some homework. _

_What's wrong with my mother?_

_U no u luv me, _

_GG _

_Via Gossip Girl for iPhone-6:22 PM near __GG WORLD _

Serena woke up in her new bed, wearing a t-shirt that belonged to her brother that had a bunch of stains on it, and in lacy underwear, she hadn't been able to wear when she was pregnant. She had gone to the gym after shopping, feeling a little bit fat with herself.

But doesn't everyone after pushing something that lived in their stomach for nine months, feel fat?

She examined herself in the mirror as she got up from the bed. She felt perfectly normal being alone, even though she hadn't been alone since the truth about her pregnancy, and moving in with her brother.

She went to her closet, which she had restocked with slutty and irresistible clothes.

You know, the norm.

She pulled out a low cut pink tank top and a pair of tight skinny jeans. Lacy bra. No camisole underneath.

Awesome. (:

She got her iPhone and hit the on button.

She had three new text messages.

_Sis, I luv u. but I also luv Luke. Where is he? ~Eric_

_So glad I kept ur in the fone. Needed 2 talk. About some stuff. Plz call me back. ~Blair _

_Tell me where the crap my nephwew is! I mean it, S. NOW! ~Eric_

She didn't respond to any, carefully keeping them in incase she ever needed to respond to them.

She threw her phone into her brand new HoBo bag that she had gotten yesterday and transferred her designer wallet from her draggy old brown messenger school bag that had Sharpie written notes on it and put it in her bright orange new one. She told herself, that she was going to live life for her now that she was done being in Mommywood. She could be in Serenawood now.

And oh, she will.

_**Sent: September 20th**__**, 2011From: "Blair Waldorf"**_

_**To: "Nate" **_

_**Subject: "Lucas"**_

_**Sent from: E-mail for iPhone**_

_**Time: 11:32 AM**_

_**Hey, Nate. I was just wondering if we should go tell Eric. Er, I mean YOU should go tell Eric. I bet that's where she has been living. TTYL, B.**_

Blair hit the send button with her clean finger. She was now at the nail salon, getting her nails done. Or, she would be, after of course she was finished with her pedicure from the specialist, Romani.

Blair and Chuck were having a fancy dinner with some of Chuck's co-workers, and Chuck had given her $300 to get her nails and toes done, and buy a suitable outfit. She had bought herself a short black skirt, with ruffles, and then had chose an aqua blazer, and a white V-cut t-shirt with cotton. She then bought a pair of 3" inch peep toe heels, aqua to match the blazer, and a diamond incrusted bracelet.

She had then gone downtown to her beyond favorite nail salon, "Fingers Forever Loved". The name wasn't as catchy as it could be, but when Reese Witherspoon had visited NY with her daughter Ava, she went their to get her fingernails done Dusty Rose-Mary.

And Blair? She had been their.

She had picked out her favorite brand (OPI), with a color she hadn't used yet. It was called Yodel Me On My Cell. She handed it to the lady, and gave her a five dollar tip to do it right that second.

Blair was not patient.

_MOBILE UPDATE FROM GOSSIP GIRLHey people!_

_Officially in New Jersey! It's not that exciting, but it is what it is. So, anyway. I was walking on a sidewalk when a girl came out of a apartment center called "La La, De Apartment!" (Cheesy!). Blond hair. Little chubby. Didn't get a good look her face. Could it b S? Let's find out. I'll tell u soon! _

_OH! And…brought NO homework. Freak that mommy! *sarcastic*_

_U no I will b back l8er,_

_GOSSIP GIRL!_

_Mobile update from GG for iPhone~in GG WORLD [8:33]_

CHECK THE PROFILE FOR FUTHER DETAILS ON PRIZES ! LOVE U GUYS ! SO MUCH FOR READING !

.com/browse/page_fans/?page_id=135194429911493!/pages/Loveu5Missu6-Fanfictionnet-writer/135194429911493?sk=wall


End file.
